Tienes bonitos ojos
by Elmund9
Summary: Mako y Korra están casados. Así qué el decide decir algo que lleva pensando un buen tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Un mk fic. Algún día tenia que escribirlo.**

* * *

 **Tienes bonitos ojos.**

La mañanana comenzó muy fría, nada comparada al Polor Norte, pero el maestro fuego al lado del Avatar no dejaba de frotar sus manos contra sus antebrazos en búsqueda de calor, por lo que Korra tomo la cara rojiza de Mako entre sus dedos. El frío lo estaba haciendo tiritear mucho y sus dientes castañeaban. Él intentó evitar temblar pero al ver que fallaba tomo con sus manos frías el rostro de Korra, imitando la acción de ella.

-Tienes bonitos ojos -Mako soltó de la nada.

Korra sintió como su corazón casi se detenia mientras sus mejillas se enrojecian. Mako, con el que llevaba casada dos meses ya, con él que salió seis meses hace más de cuatro años, jamás alagaba su belleza. Mako acaba de coquetear.

No es que no la hiciera sentir bonita con su pura mirada pero escucharlo decir en voz alta cosas como esa la tomó de sorpresa y no sabía si responder con un gracias o igualmente.

Llevaban tiempo de casados, las circunstancias los habían obligado, pero al fin de cuenta eran esposos, así que ponerse nerviosa por un cumplido, que él, Mako, le hubiera dicho era lo último que esperaba que pasara.

Su mente aun estaba dando vueltas en las palabras de Mako cuando sintió sus manos heladas dejar su cara, para utilizarlas mejor para cubrir la suya propia.

-Disculpa, digo.. "bonitos" qué estaba...no...No, no. son hermosos...Sí...digo...increiblemente...como el cielo...digo...cielo azul...profundo..no...¿despejado?-sus blancas manos aun seguían tapando su cara mientras murmuraba todas estas cosas nerviosamente, pero ahora Korra se sentía más calmada para apreciar la belleza de lo que estaba pasando.

Mako era pésimo para coquetear, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera intentarlo, pero al ver la falta de respuesta favorable creía que había hecho las cosas mal e intentaba arreglarlo alagandola más, a este paso dedicaria un poema entrecortado a los ojos de Korra, y la tartamudez no se debería al frio.

Korra apartó las manos de Mako con las suyas, seguían frías apesar de que en su rostro había gotas de sudor, así que Korra las comenzó a masajear con sus dedos, aunque no despesgó su vista de la cara de Mako, él estaba mordiendose el labio inferior en las esquinas y sus cachetes estaban rojo. Sus bellos ojos dorados, que siempre tenían un brillo eterno en ellos, la miraron curiosamanrte.

-Tu también tienes bonitos ojos, Mako -Korra dijo sin apartar sus ojos azules de él, despues besó los labios resecos del maestro fuego mientras soltaba sus manos.

Mako no tardó mucho para devolver el beso y rodear a Korra con sus brazos. Ella colocó su mano izquierda en su cuello, acercando más sus cuerpos, esperando que Mako supiera con esto que ella sabía que él era una persona tan hermosa como él creía de ella.

Mako finalmente se separó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tienes una bonita boca -dijo con orgullo.

Aún le faltaba mejorar un poco eso de los alagos así que Korra tubo que reir antes de volverle a dar otro beso a los bonitos labios del maestro fuego mientras se preguntaba cuanto tardaria Mako en decir algo que sonaria increiblemente insinuoso.

Korra sabía perfectamente como responder a ese.

 **fin**

* * *

 **Se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alguien salveme del limbo de mk...bueno...como aun estoy en él porqué no escribir otro fic?**

* * *

Primera noche

Mako sabía que Korra y él habían apresurado mucho las cosas al casarse. Había sido una decisión por la emoción del momento, por estar vivos, felices y juntos.

Aceptar la loca propuesta de Korra en ese momento era sin lugar a dudas la peor decisión que había tomado en todos sus años de vida, o eso era lo que pensaba mientras preparaba por primera vez la cama matrimonial, para que todo fuera perfecto en su primera noche de pareja, de pareja casada.

Cuando terminó de tender la cama con la sabana azul, se sentó sobre ella, mirando al espejo del cuarto e intentando no dejarse dominar por el pánico y salir corriendo por la ventana.

Le asustaba cual iba a ser el resultado final de la velada, nunca lo había hecho antes y ese tipo de libros era el único que jamás se había atrevido a abrir o comprar, pero ahora mientras sujetaba la suave tela quería golpearse por su exceso de pudor.

Por lo menos había comprado condones para la ocasión, de algo le había servido escuchar las charlas de Shady Shin en su infancia, excepto que aunque sabía su utilidad no tenía idea de como usarlo y las benditas cosas no venían con instrucciones, como si todo el mundo supiera de antemano como funcionaba el asunto.

Sintió sudor recorrer su frente al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de donde estaban las bolsas grises que había comprado pero no se había atrevido a abrir, pero ahora si tendría problemas cuando Korra llegará y él batallara en intentar dar sentido a un condón fuera de su bolsa.

Definitivamente esto del matrimonio había sido una terrible idea.

Korra abrió la puerta lentamente y Mako sintió sus musculos tensarse completamente.

-¿Mako, estas bien?- el Avatar preguntó mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

El maestro fuego sonrió fingidamente y asistió con la cabeza.

-¡Sí! Estoy listo -dijo con toda la confidencia que podía lograr.

-¿Listo? ¿Para qué?- preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.

Mako sintió la sangre irse de su cuerpo. Era su primer día viviendo en su casa juntos, de casados. Compartiendo cama y no intentando mantener la extraña división de hombres y mujeres en el Templo Aire. El maestro fuego trago saliva asustado al darse cuenta que su esposa y él no habían hablado sobre esto.

-Estamos casados...y solos...y yo pensé -los ojos dorados de Mako no se atrevian a mirar a los azules de Korra mientras explicaba su línea de pensamiento.

-¡Oh!- Korra exclamó y después con su mano derecha levanto la cara de Mako para poder verlo a los ojos, lanzando una sonrisa llena de comprensión -Ya entiendo.

Mako respiró aliviado aunque ahora se sentía más nervioso que al principio y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de ansiedad.

-¡No!¡No es cierto! ¡No estoy listo!- Mako se levantó de la cama de repente -Lo siento Korra.

El Avatar comenzó a reírse suavemente ante el miedo de Mako, se quitó sus botas y se recostó en la cama de lado, dejando un espacio para Mako.

-¡Ven aquí!- lo llamó cariñosamente mientras palmeaba el espacio.

Él la obedecio y se acosto al lado de ella, mirandola de frente.

-Estoy en mis días Mako -el Avatar reveló mientras empujaba la cabeza de Mako a su cuello, acariciando su cabello negro con su manos morena -Yo tampoco estoy lista.

Mako abrazó a Korra, a su nariz llegaba el olor a mundo, único de ella. Realmente la amaba, por eso no se sentía seguro de que él fuera lo suficientemente bueno para el Avatar y ella misericordiosamente le ofreció alivio con su confesión.

-Y si cuando estés lista...¿yo no soy bueno?- Mako se asinsero y apretó más su cuerpo contra ella.

-Mientras sea contigo estará bien -ella dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, tocando su cara con una mano callosa, después sus labios carnosos tomaron a los del maestro fuego y ambos tuvieron que sentarse para continuar el beso. Al terminar ambos tenían caras rojas y ojos encendidos con una brillante luz.

-¡Sí!-ella lo envolvio en sus brazos mientras hablaba cerca de su boca -Mako, estoy segura de que será increible. Espera dos días más y lo verás.

Mako respondió con un beso apasionado y después de terminarlo sonrió triunfantemente mientras caia en la cama, sintiendo mariposas revolotear en su estomago y sus mejillas ardian de felicidad.

Esa noche Korra durmio a su lado, acariciando su cabello con gentileza y susurrando palabras de amor. Dos días después Korra se quebró de la risa cuando Mako admitió no saber como usar un condón.

Sin embargo, después de salir de los primeros inconveniente de la primera vez, ambos se encontraron completamente en el otro y terminaron como todas las noches: felices, enamorados y juntos.

* * *

 **Así fue como Mako aprendió a usar condones, vamos que nadie nace aprendido y considerando el estilo 1920 no creo que haya tanta información disponible sobre el tema.**


End file.
